Guzzlord
Our 2016 Christmas Contests have begun! Check the Bulbagarden Forums to find out how you could win amazing prizes! Please remember to follow the manual of style and code of conduct at all times. Check BNN and Bulbanews for up-to-date Pokémon news and discuss it on the forums or in the Bulbagarden Discord server. View source for Guzzlord (Pokémon) From Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia. ← Guzzlord (Pokémon) You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reasons: The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Users, Bots, Administrators, Bureaucrats, Junior Administrators, Senior Administrators, Editorial Board, Technical staff. You must confirm your email address before editing pages. Please set and validate your email address through your user preferences. You can view and copy the source of this page. |} Guzzlord (Japanese: アクジキング Akujikingu) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB-05 Glutton (Japanese: ). Biology Guzzlord is a large, dangerous Pokémon and is one of the Ultra Beasts. It has a large mouth right at the center of its belly, with several sharp fangs on the top and bottom jaw. Its insides are blue and within is a black tongue, along with several spikes. It has a small opening to the rest of its innards. It has two small arms located on the top of its head and has three digits with yellow claws. What appear to be a pair of large pincers are in fact extensions of its tongue, used to grab and consume anything or anyone nearby. Two small openings at the ends of its mouth allow these tongue-pincers to remain extended even when its mouth is closed. It has a pair of thick legs that have a yellow zigzag pattern on its knees. It has several wing-like protrusions around its body, with a tail which resembles a medieval mace. It has blue eyes. On the top of its head appears to be a smaller head, which also has blue eyes, with several yellow tipped spikes. According to reports, this Pokémon has gobbled up mountains and swallowed buildings whole and will eat absolutely anything else it can reach, including the very land and sea. Although it constantly eats, its droppings have never been found. It is speculated that the entirety of the matter it consumes is converted into energy, with no waste products left over. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Evolution Trivia * Guzzlord has the highest base of all and Pokémon. * Guzzlord is the heaviest Pokémon and the heaviest Pokémon. Origin Due to its habit of eating almost anything but not excreting anything out, Guzzlord may be based off a . Name origin Guzzlord may be a combination of guzzle (to eat or drink in a greedy manner) and lord. Akujikingu may be a combination of 悪食 akujiki (consumption of repulsive things), 悪 aku (evil), and king. In other languages , , and king |fr=Engloutyran|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Guzzlord|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schlingking|demeaning=From and king |it=Guzzlord|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=악식킹 Aksikking|komeaning=From , , and king |zh_cmn=惡食大王 / 恶食大王 Èshídàwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=惡食大王 Oksihkdaaihwòhng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and }} UB-05 Glutton |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＵＢ０５：大胃王 |zh_cmn=ＵＢ０５：大胃王 |fr=UC-05 Gourmandise |de=UB-05 Vielfraß |hu=UB-05 Falánk |it=UC 05 Voracitas |ko=UB05 글러터니 UB05 Gluttony |ru=УЧ-05 Несыть UCH-05 Nesyt' UB-05 Обжора UB-05 Obzhora |es=UE-05 Voracidad }} Related articles * Ultra Beast External links |} de:Schlingking fr:Engloutyran it:Guzzlord ja:アクジキング zh:恶食大王 Templates used on this page: Template:- (view source) (protected) Template:2t (view source) (protected) Template:= (view source) (protected) Template:Alola color light (view source) (protected) Template:Attack color (view source) (protected) Template:Attack color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Attack color light (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Entry2 (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Footer (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Gen (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Header (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/NA (view source) (protected) Template:Bp (view source) (protected) Template:Bug color (view source) (protected) Template:Bug color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Color (view source) (protected) Template:Color2 (view source) (protected) Template:Dark color (view source) (protected) Template:Dark color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Dark color light (view source) (protected) Template:Defense color (view source) (protected) Template:Defense color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Defense color light (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Entry1 (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Footer (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Gen (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Header (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/NA (view source) (protected) Template:Dragon color (view source) (protected) Template:Dragon color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Dragon color light (view source) (protected) Template:Electric color (view source) (protected) Template:Electric color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Evobox-1 (view source) (protected) Template:Fairy color (view source) (protected) Template:Fairy color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Fighting color (view source) (protected) Template:Fighting color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Fire color (view source) (protected) Template:Fire color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Flag (view source) (protected) Template:Flying color (view source) (protected) Template:Flying color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Gen VII color light (view source) (protected) Template:Ghost color (view source) (protected) Template:Ghost color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Grass color (view source) (protected) Template:Grass color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Ground color (view source) (protected) Template:Ground color dark (view source) (protected) Template:HP color (view source) (protected) Template:HP color dark (view source) (protected) Template:HP color light (view source) (protected) Template:Ice color (view source) (protected) Template:Ice color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Langtable (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/breed5null (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/breed7null (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/breedf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/breedh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/level7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/levelf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/levelh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tm7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tmf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tmh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tutor7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tutorf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tutorh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Links/7 (view source) Template:MSP (view source) (protected) Template:Mcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Moon color (view source) (protected) Template:Moon color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Normal color (view source) (protected) Template:Normal color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Other languages (view source) (protected) Template:Physical color (view source) (protected) Template:Physical color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Physical textcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Pkmn (view source) (protected) Template:Pmin (view source) (protected) Template:Poison color (view source) (protected) Template:Poison color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Pokémon Infobox (view source) (protected) Template:PokémonPrevNext/Head (view source) (protected) Template:PokémonPrevNext/Pokémon (view source) (protected) Template:Project Pokédex notice (view source) (protected) Template:Psychic color (view source) (protected) Template:Psychic color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Rock color (view source) (protected) Template:Rock color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Roundy (view source) (protected) Template:Roundybottom (view source) (protected) Template:Roundyleft (view source) (protected) Template:Roundyright (view source) (protected) Template:Roundytl (view source) (protected) Template:Roundytop (view source) (protected) Template:Roundytr (view source) (protected) Template:Special Attack color (view source) (protected) Template:Special Attack color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Special Attack color light (view source) (protected) Template:Special Defense color (view source) (protected) Template:Special Defense color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Special Defense color light (view source) (protected) Template:Special color (view source) (protected) Template:Special color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Special textcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Speed color (view source) (protected) Template:Speed color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Speed color light (view source) (protected) Template:Stat (view source) (protected) Template:Stats (view source) (protected) Template:Status color (view source) (protected) Template:Status color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Status textcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Steel color (view source) (protected) Template:Steel color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Sun color (view source) (protected) Template:Sun color dark (view source) (protected) Template:T (view source) (protected) Template:Tt (view source) (protected) Template:Type (view source) (protected) Template:Type effectiveness entry (view source) (protected) Template:TypeEffectiveness (view source) (protected) Template:Typecolor (view source) (protected) Template:Typecolor2 (view source) (protected) Template:Unknown color (view source) (protected) Template:Unknown color light (view source) (protected) Template:Water color (view source) (protected) Template:Water color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Wp (view source) (protected) Return to Guzzlord (Pokémon). Navigation menu article discussion view source history 10:16:38 (UTC) create account log in navigation Main Page Editor's Hub Help Frequently asked questions Bulbawiki forum Recent changes Random page search Search Go Search bulbagarden Bulbagarden home page Bulbanews Bulbagarden Archives Bulbagarden Handbooks Bulbagarden forums Bulbapedia IRC channel Bulbagarden Discord server Facebook Twitter Tumblr tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Page information Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.5 Powered by MediaWiki Privacy policy About Bulbapedia Disclaimers Mobile view